


Waking up

by AnaraneSindanarie



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Bar Hopping, Jail, No Memory, Other, Waking Up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-18
Updated: 2017-10-18
Packaged: 2019-01-18 22:08:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 320
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12397227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnaraneSindanarie/pseuds/AnaraneSindanarie
Summary: Duo, Trowa, and Wufei wake up in jail with no memory of how they got there.





	Waking up

“What the hell happened?” Duo groaned as he woke up with a pounding headache.

He rolled over and promptly fell off the small metal bench he had been laying on. He let out a muffled cry of surprise and pain before sitting up as he rubbed his head.

“What the fuck?” Duo muttered.

“Shut up Maxwell.” Wufei muttered from where he was curled up on another bench, “Some of us are trying to sleep.”

“We’re in a fucking jail cell and I have no clue why.” Duo said as he reached over and flicked Wufei’s ear causing the male to sit up with an angry growl that turned into a squeak of surprise as he fell off the bench.

“Ow.” Wufei groaned, “Barton why are we in a cell?”

“I don’t know.” Trowa said from where he sprawled out on the floor.

“We would like to know that as well.” Quatre’s voice said from outside the cell, “We got a call that you three are in jail but when we come to post your bail we find out that we can’t because there is no arrest record.”

The three in the cell stared blankly at him before looking at each other.

“Then why are we here?” Wufei asked.

“Apparently you walked in and locked yourselves in the cell last night.” Heero said, “I tracked the GPS on your phones and found that the three of you went to several bars last night before you came here.”

They stared at him blankly, “We did what?” Duo asked, “Why the hell would we lock ourselves up?”

Heero shrugged and unlocked the cell.

“Come on.” Quatre said, “We’re going to go home and talk about what led you to go bar hopping and why you ended up here.”

They dutifully gathered their jackets, which they had been using as blankets, before following Quatre and Heero out of the jail and into the car.


End file.
